Una Reunión del Otaku Trío
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Estados Unidos, Francia y Japón reunidos para tratar temas importantes del Otaku Trío y, como siempre, terminaban hablando de lo mismo: Inglaterra. [No-pairing. Mención de varias parejas]


Buenas~ Vengo a dejar este fic que hice hace unos cuantos meses. Las cifras seguramente hayan cambiado xD. No tengo nada en contra de ninguna pareja (aunque mi corazón está hecho, relleno y rodeado de FrUK) ni tampoco tengo algo en contra de algún personaje (pero Japón tiene un poco menos de participación por el hecho de que todavía no sé usarlo correctamente)

¡Espero que les guste~!

* * *

–_Mon Dieu_, sus fans están locas...

–_HAHAHA They are the best! _

–_E-Etto._.. De alguna forma esto da miedo

USUK = 909.000 resultados sólo en Google, 29.990 en Deviant, 526 páginas en fanfiction.

El rostro de dos tercios del Otaku Trio era de total estupefacción. La de Francia incluso reflejaba algo de envidia.

–¡Pero nuestras fans son más tiernas y bonitas! -defendió Francia como si de sí mismo se tratase-. Ellas ponen amor en cada una de sus palabras, y me defienden tanto~ -agregó, juntando sus manos y poniendo una mirada soñadora.

FrUK = 770.000 resultados en Google, 13.787 en Deviant, 135 páginas en fanfiction.

–¡A-Ambas parejas son buenas! -dijo el japonés antes que nada, para luego desviar la mirada-. Aunque el Asakiku también tiene lo suyo...

Asakiku = 66.500 resultados en Google, 1.846 en Deviant, 27 páginas en fanfiction.

–_Yeah, yeah_, sigan hablando -Alfred movía su mano con total gesto de burla-. Todos sabemos cuál es la mejor, ¡pero claro que lo es! ¿A quién elegiría _England_ si no es a mi?

–_Excusez-moi ? _¡¿Quién tiene más historia con él, niñito?! -se ofendió el europeo, pero Estados Unidos no quitó su sonrisa triunfante.

Japón no dijo nada. Discutir no era propio de él. Pero por dentro no podía evitar regodearse de ser el único al que el inglés jamás golpeó o insultó, ¡eso debía significar algo!

–¡Piénsalo de esta forma, _France_! Ustedes son una pareja de viejos, eso no es atractivo, ¡EN CAMBIO EL USUK! -levantó la voz junto a su dedo índice- ¡Es juventud y vitalidad! Mejor no digo nada con respecto al Asakiku, sin ofender, _Japan_~

Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del asiático, pero su sonrisa no se borró. Debía mantener la calma, de eso se trataba todo.

–¡¿Viejos?! ¡Somos la pareja más bonita! Aunque cómo no serlo con toda mi belleza en ella

–Um... Disculpen, pero... ¿No creen que a él le gustaría más el Asakiku? -preguntó Japón con un dedo en su barbilla, sopesando la idea, aunque en realidad se sentía seguro de ello. U.S.A y Francia lo miraron como si estuviese loco-. Sólo piensen detenidamente... _Asa/Kiku_...

Tardaron pocos segundos hasta que ambos cayeron en la cuenta.

–...Tiene sentido -murmuró Francia con su mirada concentrada-. Al _sauvage_ no le gusta que lo dominen... ¡Ah, a mi no me importaría recibir _amour_~! Aunque _Angleterre_ lo necesita más, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

–HAHAHA, El UKUS jamás será~ -se encogió de hombros Estados Unidos, temiendo ante la simple idea de imaginarse a Inglaterra como seme, porque bien sabía que ese costado se le daba bien-. U-Un Héroe siempre debe cuidar de su pareja, no puede ser al revés, haha... ¡Y-Y claro que _Japan_ se dejará dominar! I mean, no creo que haya una pareja donde seas seme, _dude_

El japonés respiró hondo. "Calma" se repetía una y otra vez.

–Oh, es verdad. "Asakiku", "Ameripan", "FraPan", ¡Incluso ItaPan! Tú ya estás relegado, chéri

En ese preciso instante, Japón supo cuál sería su siguiente pintura. "_Ya verán quién es uke" _pensó.

–_But, _si lo piensan, en la mayoría de los fanarts _England _demuestra su amor mediante la agresión, ¡¿Y quién se independizó de él? _Me_! Por supuesto que él me ama/odia más~

–¡¿Tú?! ¡Yo estuve en guerras con él desde antes que tú aparecieras!

–¡EXACTO! -se puso de pie el americano, señalando al otro rubio-. ¡Desde ANTES que yo apareciera!

–Tsk, _Va te chier_ ! ¡Nosotros criamos a Canadá! ¡Y aún discutimos por cualquier cosa! He ahí la llama de la pasión

–Yo me aislé más de lo que ya estaba para hacerle compañía... -resaltó Japón-. Estuve ahí cuando él más necesitaba de alguien...

–¡¿Por qué no quieren aceptar que ustedes son buenos como mi apoyo en lugar de mis enemigos?! -infló las mejillas Estados Unidos-. ¡Si hasta son buenos dándole consejos a _England_ para que terminemos juntos!

–No diré que no me agrada aparecer como el consejero romántico en sus historias, ya que soy el país del amor, ¡pero el FrUK es mucho más lindo visualmente~!

–_America-san._.. No se olvide de quién lo provee de doujinshis -fue la única amenaza que Japón pudo hacer, ya que no le gustaba ser demasiado cruel pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Al parecer eso fue efectivo, pues el más alto dio un respingo y puso una mueca de terror.

–Haha... ¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de _England_? -preguntó nervioso, con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

–..._Ne sait pas _-contestó Francia sorprendido de que esto sea verdad, pero luego sonrió-. ¡Mejor hablemos del Frussia~!

–Pft, _Frussia_? _Bitch, ¡_el AmeRus es mucho mejor! -sonrió confiado el americano.

–¿AmeRus? Estaba convencido de que era RusAme... -arqueó una ceja el francés, haciendo que el otro se sonroje.

–¡N-No pueden interponerse en el RoChu! -gritó Japón (lo máximo que Japón es capaz de gritar) con el espanto reflejado en su mirada.

Una nueva reunión del Otaku Trío, una nueva discusión de parejas, y otra vez como las demás veces, Inglaterra fue el primer tema a tratar. En la próxima reunión, se asegurarían de preguntarle a Inglaterra al respecto, aún si eso significaba un golpe en la cabeza para cada uno...

Pero mientras tanto, en el Reino Unido, en uno de los pocos momentos libres del británico, éste se encontraba semi-recostado en el sofá, con una taza de té sobre la mesa del living, con un UKSpa entre sus manos y un Britaincest a un costado. El inglés realmente amaba sus domingos.


End file.
